youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Shubble
Shelby (born ), known as Shubble, is a family-friendly gaming YouTuber known for her high-pitched voice, positive attitude, and love of games. She mainly plays Minecraft SMPs, UHCs, and the Sims 4, and has had many different series of various games. She is known for her 'paper crown' that she has in many of her icons and her Minecraft skin. YouTube Shelby was inspired to join YouTube by all her friends and continues to record with many of them to this day. Her channel was first made 2007 but she only started to upload in the summer of 2013. In a few other YouTubers' series, she has played a handful of roles. Most notably, she played Frisk in NewScapePro's Undertale series and roleplay mini-games. She also played Chica in his FNAF series and played a role in GizzyGazza's Purge series. She has a second channel for vlogs and updates called Shelby Grace. Personality Shelby is a very positive, funny, and nice person. She's mentioned to be an indecisive person, having changed job aspirations and college majors many times. She talks about how shy she was when she was younger but has definitely grown into a more outgoing and talkative person. She has also mentioned how stubborn she is - for example, she didn't ride a bike for years simply because she didn't like the rule of having to wear a helmet. She's a very supportive, silly, and loud person who attracts fun, supportive, and silly people as well. Appearance Shelby is a fairly short girl, in her "10 FACTS FOR 10K" video, she reveals she is 5'3 and 3/4 (she claims the 3/4 of an inch does matter). She has dark brown hair, which for a long period of time, dyed the ends of it blonde. She typically wears makeup and known for being very adorable. She has light freckles that her makeup covers up so she reapplies them during her makeup routine. Her Minecraft skin was a girl with reddish-brown hair, a white-gray jacket, dark shorts, and a white crown, which she calls her "paper crown." She has since updated her skin to one with darker hair and slightly different clothing. She is infamous for always having the same smile in photos. Personal Life Shelby was born in New Jersey being the youngest of 4 children. She has 2 sisters and 1 brother. She was a very quiet, shy kid who wanted to be an archaeologist among many other things. She was also mistaken for a vampire when she was a kid and even hissed at the boy who called her that to scare him away. She was not allowed to have any candles, incense, etc, due to her dad being a fireman - no open flames were permitted. She once even won a fire safety contest. Her mother was in the air force for a very short amount of time and inspired Shelby to want to join the air force. She had a boyfriend when she was younger (around 8 or so) whose Pokemon game she stole, and was a girl scout all the way through elementary school, achieving the highest level in 8th grade. Unfortunately, during her childhood, she was bullied for being "weird," liked video games, and didn't have a lot of friends - around 7th grade, her small group would start to exclude her and be cruel. She was very good at math and even took college level classes in high-school. In some of her videos, she mentions she did go to acting school for a time when she was younger, which was funny because she was a very shy person. She wanted to join the air force to be a pilot, but she didn't have 20/20 vision (which is required) so she was unable to join. For her first two years of college, she didn't pick a major and completed all general courses until she felt pressured to pick a major. She first chose biology, then switched to geoscience, and in her junior year, decided she was unhappy with geoscience and started to take fewer classes, eventually only going to class part time, so in her fourth year of college, she was still considered a junior. Around this time, she quit her other two jobs and focused on YouTube and school. In her fifth year of college, she decided to dedicate herself to going full time with English as her major until YouTube started to take more time and she couldn't keep up both. She is currently technically a senior in college due to her credits, though she still technically does not have a major. She has taken archaeology, cooking & baking, sewing, art, and decorating classes. She even said that if there were any colleges near her at the time, she would've been an interior designer. Shelby believes education is important, and that not everyone will learn best through school, but rather through experience. During her college years, she wanted to major in Digital Media, but unfortunately did not have a high enough GPA and was rejected. Series *Cooking Trubble with Shubble - a cooking show she has that typically includes Popin Cookin packs or failed cooking experiments. *NerDIY - a DIY series for geeky/fandom crafts she attempts to make. *How To Noob - a Minecraft series where she and her friends (the "Noobs") all play Minecraft, each episode having one specific goal. Seasons one and two have been completed in vanilla Minecraft, while season three is expected soon and will have mods. *One Life - a modded SMP where you only have only one life and do not heal unless you have potions or golden apples. Shelby survived Season 1 and defeated the main goal of killing the ender dragon, and in Season 2, did the same, but would hilariously die after the event. *UHSHE - an all-female YouTuber UHC. Shelby has participated in all seasons except for the fifth and sixth, coming back in the seventh. *Weird Internet Games - a series she played with Mithzan and YourPalRoss consisting of strange games they found on the internet. This series is on a hiatus due to Ross and Max's jobs at BluJay studios. *Agents - a fun roleplay series she made with Mithzan where they were agents determined to defeat the Evil! It was left off on a cliffhanger and has not yet had a season two. *Last Sim Standing - a Sims 4 series where her sims (YouTubers) are forced to do challenges and die until there is only one victor. Two seasons have been completed. *A Date With Death - a Sims 4 series where she tried to match up her Sim with the Grim Reaper, and start a family. This is a completed series and may one day have a series centred around 'her' daughter. *Mystery Hotel - a roleplay series with her friends that was set in a mysterious hotel run by the Demon (Mithzan), where each room had another person trapped by him. *Harmony Hollow - an SMP server where she typically records with Graser10, Hbomb94, and Kiingtong. This group does not intend to return to future seasons. *Loot Crate - a series where she would open up Loot Crates. *TallCraft - a Minecraft Dropper series she played with friends. *Diversity - a Minecraft Map series. *The Shelby Parable - a playthrough of the Stanley Parable where she explored the various endings. *Five Nights At Freddy's - a playthrough of FNAF. *Child of Light - a playthrough of the game. *Broken Age - a playthrough of the game. *The Avenue - a modded SMP that has been ongoing for a while now. Shelby is in fact the elected mayor of the Avenue itself. Games *Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time *Fire Emblem Awakening *Kingdom Hearts (the first game) *Transistor *Minecraft *Overwatch *Who's Your Daddy *Undertale *Broken Age *Five Nights At Freddy's *Stanley Parable *Sims 4 *Child of Light *Runescape *Garry's Mod *Golf with Friends *GTA V *Spooky's House of Jump Scares *Draw A Stickman *Bendy and the Ink Machine *Little Nightmares *Corinne Cross's Dead and Breakfast *Tattletail *The Joy of Creation Ships (It is important to remember to be respectful of everyone and their relationships, regardless of who you ship) Shubble X Mithzan (Shelax) - This is one of the most popular Shubble ships because she and Max are good friends with a fun dynamic. However, Max has a girlfriend and both Max and Shelby have mentioned, several times, how they are not dating, Shelby including the fact that she likes and respects his girlfriend. Fans typically supported this ship because the two recorded together a lot, had fun, made fun of each other, and shared a lot of common interests. Mithzan used to always do a hilarious impression of Shelby that many fans miss. Shubble X NewScapePro (Corby) - This is another one of the most popular Shelby ships because the two were in a roleplay series together where their two characters were romantically inclined, causing fans to support their relationship IRL. The two are good friends with a teasing dynamic, and many fans previously believed they were secretly dating, but Cory is currently in a committed relationship with the YouTuber CheezyBreezi. Corby is often confused with Corisk, the ship name for their characters in the roleplay, and many fans seem to think the roleplay interactions are meant to be flirting between the two in real life. Shubble X DangThatsALongName (Scottby/Scolby) - This ship originally came about due to One Life S1, where the two would record clips together. After One Life was over, they continued to make videos together and the ship began to rise in popularity. Fans thought that the two were very cute together and loved their collabs. Some shippers think that Scott's bumpy (but amicable) relationship with Graser10 in HH is due to Scottby, and even claim that two are dating IRL, but there is no evidence to that, especially since Shubble is quick to remind everyone that she has a boyfriend (ParkerPlays). Scott and Shelby have seen each other a couple times IRL, but it is unlikely the two would be in a relationship since Shelby has already ended one before due to the difficulty with long distance. Shubble X Graser10 (Grubble) - This ship was one of the most surprising, out-of-the-blue ships that rose to popularity when the two, in their first clip together (ever!) went on a scavenger hunt in Harmony Hollow that led to the setup of a marriage proposal due to Delphron and SabraDarling. Shelby proposed and Graser accepted (in Minecraft, not IRL, calm down) and had a wedding soon after. The two have two/five MC children together, having adopted Will (Kiingtong), and creating Grace (who was tripled after her death and subsequent revival). Grace then went on to have two children with the guard at their house, making the pair grandparents. Shubble X Death (fictional) - In various series (Agents, A Date With Death, etc), Shubble has been shipped with the Grim Reaper or Death himself. In Agents, he was a former lover of hers who has since been painted as the Evil their agency is out to destroy, and in A Date With Death, Shelby had her Sim pursue the Grim Reaper until the two married and had a child. Shelby has admitted to liking the idea of this pairing. Shubble X Mystery Man - The Mystery Man was a player on One Life season one who remained anonymous as the manager of the server. There was a lot of speculation as to who the Mystery Man was, but no one was ever certain. Fans noticed how the Mystery Man liked to mess with Shelby and show her special treatment, and so, the ship was born. She even named one of her dogs in the series after him - the Mystery Dog, which he had actually given to her. Unfortunately, there has been no evidence of contact between them since season one of One Life ended. Shubble X HeyImBee (ShelBee) - This ship is the newest, having come about after Graser10 invited his ex-MC-wife, Bee, to meet his current MC-wife, Shubble. The two were very sweet and supportive of each other, bonding over Graser and causing the other people in the video to create the ship name ShelBee. In the current season of The Avenue, Shelby and Will (Kiingtong) were vying for her attention, and it would seem Shelby is the more likely of the two suitors. Shubble X Matt (Mattby) - The two are college friends who are in her How to Noob series together who commonly get shipped due to their close relationship. In February of 2017, Matt got a watercolor tattoo of Shubble's logo on his arm, causing many fans to believe the two are in a romantic relationship, but she repeatedly said the two are just friends. Shubble X Dave (Daveby) - The two are college friends who are in her How to Noob series together who commonly get shipped due to their relationship. Shubble X Tim (Timby) - The two are friends who are in her How to Noob series together who commonly get shipped due to their relationship. Shubble X Hbomb94 (Shubomb) - Many fans support this ship in both Harmony Hollow and IRL due to their friendship and friendly antics. They are currently roommates. Shubble X Kiingtong (Willby) - Many fans support this ship in both Harmony Hollow and IRL due to their friendship and friendly antics. Shubble X CrankGamePlays (Shethan) - Their fans typically think the two are cute together and ship them due to their friendship. Shubble X YourPalRoss - Used to be a popular ship until it was found out that they're cousins. Shelby has confirmed this several times as has Ross. Shubble X SGCBarbian(or Nick) - A ship due SGCBarbian's popular series The Crafting Dead. Shubble became part of the series and at first wasn't at good terms with Nick, but still joined his group. As the series continued their relationship grew and problems came. When Shelby fell ill in the Crafting dead Nick seemed very panicked. He normally panicked about most members of the group but appeared more worried about Shelby than anyone else. He was determined to make her better and when the CDC was destroyed she was one of the only three people who survived the explosion. They are friends in real life as well but nothing more. Shubble X ParkerGames (Pubble) - The two made lots of videos together on Shelby's channel and she even guest starred on Parker's Disney XD show, ParkerPlays. The two are actually dating, though they kept it under wraps for a 6-month period, at the end of which it was announced via Twitter. Fans think they are very cute together. They have done a video called BOYFRIEND BUYS MY OUTFITS and have said things referencing to them dating Shubble X Daniel Howell - From one of Shelby's fanfic readings. Shubble X MunchingBrotato (or Tyler) - They used to date, but broke up because of long distance. Fandom Shubscribers are very supportive, kind, and loving fans. Shelby has, on many occasions, mentioned how her "shubscribers" are some of the nicest she has dealt with, and they are constantly leaving supportive messages for her or others. Running gags in the fandom are horribly misspelling Shubble, or even just using a completely different word, commenting "did anyone notice?" on her videos because once, in the very background of a video, someone noticed a fidget spinner and it became the most liked comment on the video. Now, it is used for pretty much anything, including "did anyone notice this video?" The fandom typically teases her (kindly) for her high pitched but adorable voice and the fact that she always has the same smirk/grin on her face in photos. Friends/Records With Mithzan, YourPalRoss, Graser10, DangThatsALongName, SkyDoesMinecraft, NewScapePro, MightySigils, ParkerGames, HBomb94, Matt (HTN), Dave (HTN), and Timmy (HTN), TimDotTV, GizzyGazza, Aphmau, Kkcomics, Excl, Setosorcerer, Logdotzip, ThatGuyBarney, Mousie_Mouse, SGCBarbarian, MunchingBrotato, CrankGamePlays, 8BitDylan, LordMinion777, Kiingtong, Darmelton, OogaPooki, Yammy XoX, StacyPlays, HuskyMUDKIPZ, Grian, RedVacktor, JeromeASF, RogersBase, AdamRodriguezGamez & Etcetera Known Nicknames "Nine-year-old boy" - herself, everyone "AGENT SHEEEEEEED" - Agent Zed "Shubble" - herself, everyone "Shub" - various YouTubers, fans "Shumpy" - various YouTubers, fans "lilshortysgs" - herself, everyone "My unfortunate friend" - Mithzan "My COUSIN" - YourPalRoss "Wife!" - Graser10 "Bootius" - Mithzan, YourPalRoss "Megan" - SkyDoesMinecraft, ThatGuyBarney "Jess #2" - SkyDoesMinecraft "Shubby" - ParkerGames "Shuldey, Shelby, Stubble, Studle, Streudel, Shubsters, Shampoo, Shelf, Shovel" - various fans "Pumpkin Spice/Shumpkin Spice" - various (during Halloween) Trivia *Her middle name is Grace. *She is part Polish *The paper crown her character wears was inspired by a white crown she always wanted in RuneScape. *Likes to draw and even bought a tablet for that specific purpose. *Has a fish named Dog. *She has entomophobia. *She has a dog named Shadow. *Favorite color is a light, almost mint blue, as well as a gray or white, but she likes the color red for clothing. *One of the first YouTubers she watched was Shane Dawson. *She used to have a dog named Muttley. *Favorite movie is Oliver & Company. *Her first concert was NSYNC. *For a while, she was managing college, two jobs, and her YouTube channel all at the same time. *She can sew but can't crochet or knit. *She has stated that her favorite YouTuber is Grace Helbig. *Had a "baby dragon" named Genji. *She and YourPalRoss/House_Owner are cousins. *She and MunchingBrotato used to date until they decided long distance relationships weren't for them. *For a while, there was a running joke where YouTubers she was collabing. with would give her another name that started with a "Sh-" sound or sounded similar to Shubble. *She used to be roommates with GizzyGazza, followed by HBomb, but currently lives in her own apartment. *Its now a running joke that if she has a friend or a collab with someone they might try to match the "HELLO" frequency at the beginning of her videos. Gallery Screen_Shot_2017-07-10_at_2.58.15_AM.png|Shelby recording a Cooking Trubble with Max and Ross Screen_Shot_2017-07-10_at_3.02.45_AM.png|Shelby with Graser, Hbomb, and Parker. Screen_Shot_2017-07-10_at_3.03.25_AM.png|Shelby and Mousie. Screen_Shot_2017-07-10_at_2.58.09_AM.png|Her pet Genji.|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aeo8dRuRqVE Screen_Shot_2017-07-10_at_3.03.46_AM.png|Shubble with lots and lots of YouTubers. (spot Scott) Screen_Shot_2017-07-10_at_2.58.35_AM.png|A no makeup selfie, looking beautiful. Shubble Icon 2.jpg|Shelby's old YouTube icon. Shubble Icon 3.png|Shelby's other old YouTube icon. download (6).jpg|This is her current Icon on Shubble Category:Users that joined in 2007 Category:American YouTubers Category:Female YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers